sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphira the Hedgehog
UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!! "I, Zahira the Hedgehog, am not a murderer" ''-Zahira the Hedgehog'' Zahira The Hedgehog is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart. At a young age, she found a mysterious orb and touched it and thus signaling the Dark Beings to attack. Also obtained the Dark Being DNA. She was the only known survivor of the Silver Hedgehogs after the Dark Beings attacked. She vowed to avenge her people and correct her mistakes. She has the power of speed, electricity, and dark powers. She wears a cyrstal necklace to conceal her dark powers and the crystal bracelets to control her electicty powers. Without the bracelets, she would lose control. She is the true user of the Eon Emeralds and its guardian. When she was young, she used to be an outgoing and overly excited child, but as years go on, she became serious and has no time for time for games. She has duties she tends to and does not want to get distracted. At times, she loves to laugh and relax. Basic Information Name: '''Zahira the Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Also known as: '''Z (by some people), Sparky (by Zala), Dark Zahira (dark form) '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2007 '''Age: 5 (official) 15 (physically) (Due to her being a Dark Being Hybrid, it is unknown if she is immortal or ages slowly since Dark Beings are an immortal race) Height: '''95 cm (3'1) '''Weight: '''unknown '''Fur: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has scatter bangs Skin: Peach Yellow Eyes: '''Green-Yellow '''Attire: Long white t-shirt, gray vest with orange-yellow collars, with brown belt sash, white gloves, a crystal necklace and bracelets, black pants with dark gray cuffs, light weight hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white strap and gold buckle, durable headband Home Planet: Galeon (combination of Gale and Eon which can mean Eternal Winds) Alignment: '''Good '''Occupation: '''Guardian of the Eon Emeralds '''Diet: '''Vegetarian '''Likes: '''Books, riding her hover board, salads and fruits, new adventures, the safety of her planet, her friends '''Dislikes: Water (becuase of Zala), annoying people, Zala the Dark Being, the Night Lord, rubber, destruction of the galaxy, fire, royalty (such as princesses) Weakness: Fire (especially burning buildings) Powers: 'Electricity/Speed/Darkness Zahira's Stories The Beginning Personality Zahira at a young age was rambunctious and outgoing and loves to fight. Seeing her parents die right in front of her made her depressed. As she got older, she was more serious, but she still has that same determination to fight just like when she was a child. She likes to relax under a shade and read books. When she met her new friends, Kai and Valor, she felt annoyed, but then her attitude towards changed. She feels like the older sister. Zahira generally dosen't believe in romance becuase it is a distraction, but when she met this male hedgehog and seeing how he understands her past she felt a connection. During her first battle with Zala, all she could feel was hatred and hunger for revenge. Her hatred blinded her of her focus for power control. Also depression was a major factor. She believes that she was the one who destroyed her home and Zala keeps blaming on her. After Shadow the Hedgehog gave some advice, Zahira felt better. The Prophecy It is said that the next guardian not only has ultimate power, but also the power of darkness Powers/Moves/Abilities Zahira has the power of electricty and speed. She is as fast as lightning. Also has the power of darkness. She can trans form into Surging Zahira by using the Eon Emeralds. Since Zahira has the power of electricity, inside her body is coursing with huge amounts of electrity. Zahira is known to have special fighting skills. Some are almost related to ancient martial arts. She also can move swiftly and move acrobacticaly. In her dark form, she has lost her speed and has to use Shadow Speed. ''Normal Form *'''Thunder Claw- Summons electricity and forms a 3 point claw over her hand (personal favorite) *'Magetic Crush'- Zahira jumps or spins into the ground with incredible force *'Storm Slash'- Summons electricity and surrounds the hand and throws. Sapphire can control it's movements (personal favorite) *'Static Storm' - Zahira spins and releases electrity *'Storm Ring- '''Zora surrounds herself with an electric ring like a shield and attacks the enemy with excess electricity like a whip *'Volt Blaster'''- Focuses all the energy and release the energy through the hands *'Spin Attack'- Spins in a form of a ball *'"Z" Slash- '''Zahira uses Storm Slash and slashes as if she is making a "Z" Dark Form: *'Dark Rush'''- Rushing dark energy. Zahira can control its movements *'Dark Charge'- Summons dark energy and release in a pulse *'Shadow Speed'- Since Zahira lost her speed in her dark form, she uses Shadow Speed to teleport form place to place and she also uses the shadows to travel un detected *'Dark Claw'- Same as Thunder Claw, but has dark energy *'Lightning Lutz'- Zahira spins and dark lightning is released Super Form: *'Surge Rush'- Zahira summons electricty and releases with incredible force. *'Velocity Lash'- Zahira unleashes powerful lighting and strikes the enemy like a whip *'Thunder Wave-' Zahira summons huge lightning bolts and rides them as if she was using a skateboard and uses the lightning to slam the opponents *'Shadow Shockwave-' (Dark Form) Zahira stores energy and unleashes in whips through her hands Diamond Infection Story *'Shard Strike- '''After shattering diamond crystals, Zahira is able to magnetize the shards and throw them like bullets (Upgrade to Shard Drill) *'Magnet Crawl- Zahira is able to cling on diamond crystals and climb using the electrical energy the crystals are producing *'Absoprtion- '''Diffenert diamond crystal roduce different kinds of powers for example red diamond crystals produce heat energy and so Zahira is able to absorb that power so she can have fire abilities *'Adament Armor- 'Zahira is able to summon diamond crystals and form a tough armor *'Diamond Scythe- '''Using a big shard as a weapon over her hands The Changes Zahira wasn’t Zahira in the beginning. Originally, she was called Slasher the Hedgehog. She has no powers and she had no clothing except her headband. Years, later she has powers. Her power was to manipulate crystals and her new clothing was a vest with a pocket belt. Later, her named was changed and so was her power. Her new name is Sapphire the Hedgehog and she was able to manipulate water and ice. Her new clothing consists of a red vest with black pants with white stripes on the side. Later, her clothing was changed because she almost looks like Dr. Eggman. She now has a gray vest with a yellow collar and a belt buckle. Finally her last design was a long white t-shirt with a big buckle belt, red sneakers, black pants, gray vest with yellow collar, and a headband. Also she has two bracelets that are actually generators for Sapphire’s electricity powers. Without the generators, her electricity would scatter and it is uncontrollable. Lastly, is her necklace which seal in her dark evil powers and it also lets her good dark form thrive in the daytime. One of the big changes was her hairstyle. Before she was bald then became into sharp bangs. Later, it then turned in to scatter bangs. Recently, her back quills are shorter than Sonic the Hedgehog. She used to have the male hedgehog nose and now it is smaller. Now her name has been changed to Zahira the Hedgehog for it has a meaning. Zahira means "brilliant, shining" becuase she brings light to darkness Eon Emeralds and Super Forms Years ago, the Eon Emeralds were created to balance power. Seeing how many sought out these gems the creator, the Emerald Goddess, gives the guardian positions to her faithful followers known as Dragons. Later, many of the dragons were hunted because of the power they posses. Eventually, a colony of Silver Hedgehogs came. The Emerald Goddess sensed something in one of the hedgehog villagers. A little girl saw one of the gems and touched it. She was then enlightened with the power she was granted. Because she chosen to be the next guardian, the girl then took over the duties of the dragons. Years later, a temple was built to guard the emeralds and next to it a kingdom called Zapphira. The Eon Emeralds are one of the sets of emeralds created by the Emerald Goddess. Zahira is the user and guardian of these emeralds. With it she becomes Surging Zahira. It is similar to the Chaos Emeralds on the top but it is flat on the bottom. It has the similar seven colors: red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, white, and purple. The first guardians of the Eon Emeralds were Dragons, but they were hunted down. They passed the guardianship to one of the Silver Hedgehogs. The first was unknown, but her name was Eon. Each of the emeralds has its own guardian, but the true user of the emeralds may use its power. The guardians are, Arid the Scorpion in Demise Desert (Yellow Emerald), Froze the Dragon in Glace Mountain (Light Blue Emerald), Fuego the Salamander in Magma Park (Red Emerald), Savannah the Cat in Canyon Dunes (White Emerald), Blaine the Wolf in Dynasty Ruins (Green Emerald), Sage the Tortoise in Cave of Prime (Purple Emerald), and the seventh guardian are actually Aquatiles (Blue Emerald), the biggest known creatures in Azure Ocean. Later, Zora meets the first guardian of the Eon Emeralds. She was able to unlocked the second stage of the Eon Emeralds power. Surging Zahira being the first. Planet Galeon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. There are more quadrants, such as the Ruby, Diamond Quadrant, Onyx Quadrant, and the Gold Quadrant. The terrain is of the planet is mostly desert, while the Temple of Light is surrounded by a forest and there is a beach located near the kingdom. There are villages scattered throughout the planet. Zahira occasionally visits them. '''Landmarks Temple of Light Zapphira Kingdom Aurora City Canyon Dunes Zahira Island Demise Desert Glace Mountain Dynasty Ruins Azure Ocean Novela Fields Topaz Beach Phantasm Forest Emerald Way Dark Stone Crater Cave of Prime Granite Prison Cinder Island Magma Park many more undiscovered places. The planet was first habited by dragons. They were considered the first guradians of the Eon Emeralds. Later, the Silver Hedgehogs came and the Dragons accpeted their hospitality.They were later hunted down and only 4 survived. The survivors were kept secrets and the Silver Hedgehogs prtected them. The survivors were Froze, the eldest of the dragon sublings, gaurds Glace Mountain. Gale, the only sister of the dragon siblings and the second eldest, guards Dark Stone Crater and protector of Draco's Crest. Terron, the third, is the guard of Granite Prison. Finally, Pyre, the youngest of the dragon siblings and guardian of Cinder Island. Each has an assisstant. Hail, Night, Boulder, and Flame respectively. The Game World 'Olympic Games ''(Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) London 2012 Zahira is as fast as lightning and agile as the wind. She can be competitive especially in Speed events. Not only her speed is her main advantage, she has skills and techniques that no one can compete with. Her favorite compettition is Fencing. Type: Speed ( Max is 15 I ) Acceleration- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Max Speed- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Technique- IIIIIIIIIII (11) Power- IIIIIIII (7) Stamina- IIIIIII (8) '''The Storm Knight ''(Sonic and the Black Knight) Zahira is a knight known as Sir Kay, Knight Of Kings, and The Storm Knight. She was the right hand hedgehog of the King, but then became a rogue knight ever since King Arthur changed. She has a stead steele head named Llamrei and a sword called Wyn Taranu (translated to White Thunder). She tests Sonic to see if he is worthy to be a knight. Kay and Lancelot (Shadow the Hedgehog) were rivals, but the two care for each other. Kay's movesets are Star Slash, Terra Surge, and her Soul Surge is called Storm Drill 'Zahira Riders (Sonic Free Riders) Zahira and her Team Rush, Kai and Valor, are surprise guests and will challenge anyone. Zora's gear is called the Thunder Bolt. Kai is called the Whip Lash and Valor's is called Sky Rocket. '''All Star Racing ''(Sonic and Sega All- Stars Racing and Transformed) Biography Zahira is the guardian of the Eon Emeralds and the survivor of the Dark Being Seige. She has the powers of speed, electricity, and darkness and she is a good fighter. Ever since the death of her parents who were killed by Zala the Dark Being, she is determined to avenge her family and her kingdom. With the power of the Eon Emeralds, she becomes Surging Zahira. She is able to fly with speed and surround herself with electcity as a sheild and trample those who stand in her way. She rides a sport bike motocycle called the Storm Surge. Character Relations *'Kai The Lion'''- Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion is a rambunctious lion girl. *'Valor The Robot'- Valor the robot was designed by Kai the Lion's mother Leena the Lion. *'Shadow The Hedgehog'- It is unknown if Zahira and Shadow have a relationship. The fact that Shadow was willing to help Zahira, could show signs that they have feelings. The two have similar problems in their lives. For instance Zahira lost her family and Shadow lost his friend, Shadow is immortal and Zahira, fused with Dark Being DNA, became immortal (or slowly aging process). They are both powerful and have rings on their wrists to keep their powers in check. Images Sapphire vs shadow by sapphireslash150-d4uk9bu.jpg|Shadow and Sapphire Collide sir_kay_by_sapphireslash150-d4sja6o.jpg|Sapphire the Hedgehog as Sir Kay with her Steele Head Steade skate saphire outline 4.jpg|Sapphire on her overboard Sapphire the Hedgehog.jpg|Sapphire Outline Trivia * Zahira had different names. Slasher and Sapphire *Her power were changed from crystal control, water, and now (permanently) electricty and darkness *Zahira orginally looked like Dr. Eggaman *Zahira can take drastic hits such as being thrown through a metal wall and come out without feeling a thing *Zahira's story has been changed multiple times and might have finally have a permanent story *Zahira's electricity may defy laws such as able to slice through steel with her hand that is surrounded by electricity *Her back quills resemebles Classic Sonic's quills Category:Hedgehogs